


The Bravery Needed to Follow a Hero Along Her Way

by YesBothWays



Series: Love is a Quest [11]
Category: Xena: Warrior Princess
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Greek myth - Freeform, Poetry, sex poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-23
Updated: 2015-04-23
Packaged: 2018-03-25 11:24:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3808561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YesBothWays/pseuds/YesBothWays
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a poem from Xena's perspective</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Bravery Needed to Follow a Hero Along Her Way

I should have known from how different your words can feel

How different your body would feel when it finally touched me.

The curve of your body matched my own to form a single line

Of unbroken intimacy as you came in close from behind me.

 

The strength of my legs never once in my life had failed me,

Yet I felt now that they were shaking. It seemed I did not know

My own body for a moment, then as you ran both your hands

Along my thighs, I knew for certain, at least, that it was mine.

 

How can you surrender after a lifetime of discipline in the art

Of refusing to yield, even against all odds, and turning any and all

Commonplace means of strength into iron and fire by your own will?

It's like this – You take a breath, and you allow yourself to tremble.

 

You cannot make an art of the experience by following your own way.

When you find yourself encircled by the arms of someone, the

Only someone you've ever found much greater than yourself

At certain and more sacred forms of bravery, you follow her lead.

 

You still have to remain steadfast in your own bravery, but you get to

Travel with a hero leading the way, much like a young girl walking

Down a dangerous road always away from safe homes in villages.

As that now single line formed to create a strength from our bodies

 

And we began to sway with the rhythm you brought up from inside

Yourself, you carried me upon it, moved as by a gentle beat in song

Or the rhythm that a steady horse's gait creates for one so trusted.

How many hands had been upon me in lust or anger? But never in

 

This way. By the time I turned to let our mouths come together,

I could feel by the unique softness and the openness of my own

That I had found the way to let you into me. I felt you groan as

You felt it. For you had me now, the way you always wanted me.


End file.
